spyrospeedrunsworldcupfandomcom-20200216-history
Second World Cup Speedruns
Welcome to the World Cup Speedruns About World Cup Speedruns Speedruns World Cup was founded by Heydavid17 (David Popescu), ThePlatformKing (Alex Günzel) and LyleBandicoot93 (Lyle Taylor). it was inspired from the idea of IAS tournament which would be related in the idea of football/soccer. The tournament was designed to last around 2 month, as the max amount of competors to enter is 32. David (the creator of this page) thought the idea was good to be carried over and put into interst to becoming a official tournament. The YouTube channel holding World Cup Speedruns 2 is under construction Bidding Phase Currently the First World Cup Speedruns are being held, but is expected to be a succes, which will let other interested people join and even host it. The Second World Cup Speedruns, is expected to be held somewhere in January or February 2013. The winner of the first tournament will not automatically become the host of this edition, but to apply for hosting, you will simply have to apply to Heydavid17, who is being 1 of the 3 hosts of the first edition. There is 4 bids at the current moment, but it is expected that Heydavid17, will be the supervisor of this edition, or maybe host once again. Voting for the host will happen when we get closer to the tournament, there is no limit for how many wishes to host the tournament, but the list will be shorten down to only 5 people in case there is more, by the previous host(s), the people who can vote are everyone who competed in the previous tournament, 1 person will be eliminated each round which is the person with least votes in every round, the next host will then be the winner of Round 4 of the bidding process. Demands For Hosting To make sure we get the best possible host for the 2nd Edition, then the people who wish to host the next edition, has to ensure that they can take care of following things for the tournament. #Having All Skype Contacts (If someone needs to face another person that they don't have in their contacts, then you have to make sure, that you can give the person his/her Skype username) #Making Sure That Matches Are Done (Making sure that people play each other, by sending messages and reminding them, who they face and such) #Create A New Channel (The channel is needed, cause that will be the place were all the matches will have to be uploaded) #Uploading The Matches (You're the person with the password, so you'll be responsible for people uploading their video, to the channel, or else, you have to do it) #Follow The Rules (You need to know the rules, in case someone ask you about anything, be prepared for any possible question) #Have A Prize To Give (What is a tournament without a prize, make the winner proud fighting for the grand title) #Take Care Of The Wiki Page (The wiki is everything, make sure that it is updated with the results and everything, which is importent for the tournament) #Promotion (Come up with a logo, a symbol, a mascot, or theme song, or a slogan, all this will make sure that people have something looking for) #Have A Organized System (A way the tournament should be held in, it can be based on a system you would like to try out, or just on another sport event, eg. football, handball etc.) All points, has to be marked or else, the application to host the next tournament, will not be excepted. Deadline for applying for hosting, is October 31st 2012. Host Selection Host Will Soon Be Selected Hosts Host Will Be Determinated Later Competitors None Prize There will be awarded a gift to the winner Awards Will be made Post-tournament Rankings To be determinated after the tournament. Contact Category:Second World Cup